Field of the Invention
In a motor vehicle equipped with an electronic injection calculator and an onboard computer provided with display means, it is advantageous to be able to display to the driver both the fuel consumption and the number of kilometers remaining to be traveled before the engine oil change. So that the cost of providing this information will not be expensive, the use of any additional means of computation and information transmission must be avoided.
For this purpose, this invention proposes the use of the injection calculator and the onboard computer which already exist for the engine, without an additional connections needed between them, to transmit this information about the need for an oil change, thereby eliminating costs.
The object of the invention relates to a process of displaying engine oil change information for an internal combustion engine equipped with an electronic injection calculator linked by a connecting wire to an onboard computer provided with a display device, said calculator supplying to the onboard compuer pulses I' of period T corresponding to the fuel consumption, characterized in that it consists of the following steps;
first of all by the electronic calculator: PA1 and then by the onboard computer:
(a) calculation of a fixed number N of weighted kilometers corresponding to the actual kilometers traveled by the vehicle and corrected by a coefficient which is a funciton of certain known parameters of engine operation; PA2 (b) reduction of the initial period T of pulses I' by period d at each calculation of N weighted kilometers to a minimum threshold T.sub.o with a pulse period corresponding to M.N weighted kilometers; PA2 (c) resetting of the period of pulses I' to its initial value T; PA2 (d) storage of M.N weighted kilometers PA2 (e) substraction of these M.N weighted kilometers from the actual kilometers remaining to be traveled before oil change, stored during the preceding calculation; PA2 (f) display of the actual kilometers remaining to be traveled before oil change.